


No Hope For Us

by ofherfandomedits



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Death, F/M, Mild Gore, Paranormal, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofherfandomedits/pseuds/ofherfandomedits
Summary: It wasn't always like this... The chaos... Death... Things used to be normal. Well, as normal as life could be. Now we have to worry about dying the minute we walk out the door. Houses were now extremely secure, people carried weapons with them to the store, the population was minimalized, families were lost, friends were lost. In my case though, once you're an orphan... There is no going back.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	No Hope For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know I'm bad with keeping up with works. I've got a lot going on in my life, but I'm definitely going to try and keep up with this one.

It wasn't always like this... The chaos... Death... Things used to be normal. Well, as normal as life could be. Now we have to worry about dying the minute we walk out the door. It was all thanks to our political leader too. He created a toxic gas that turned people into bloodthirsty monsters. He kept it in a secret location and tested it on people who wouldn't be missed. He mainly had the government kidnap homeless people off the streets and used the gas on them. They were locked in a secure location in which the government thought that it would not and could not be broken into. Sadly, they were wrong. It was a national holiday, I can't remember which holiday it was. It's hard to keep up with history now that school no longer exists.

It was centuries ago though, I can remember that. Some foreign terrorists broke into the facility and let the people loose. There were so many of them that the military men guarding the base were overpowered. They started turning others and killing along the way. We've lost so many people it's not even funny anymore. Our population is constantly decreasing so it's hard to keep track of how many of us are actually still human and who isn't. I was young when my parents were murdered by one of those monsters. I knew my sister and I weren't safe so as quick as we could we changed cities. We found a ghost town far away from that city and we never looked back. It was hard being on our own. I was only fourteen and taking care of a ten year old. 

Adults are hard to find that haven't been exposed to the gas. Everyone who has been quarantined by the city they live in. If they have been turned then they're put to death. I'm eighteen now and my sister has left me a long time ago. I'm constantly moving cities and living off of whatever food I can possibly find. Ammunition is hard to come across too so I use whatever guns I can find. These monsters can't be killed with melee weapons. Knives have long been gotten rid of. Anything that fires quick and can be easily reloaded is used to kill them. The monsters tear people apart with their bare hands. They've been mutated into being super strong and pretty fast. It's hard to outrun them. I've almost been caught a couple of times by them. It's been a hard journey alone, but at least I'm still alive.


End file.
